


The Lepers

by PeanutGallerySeth



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: A twist on the Mutants from the X-Men, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Mutant Powers, No actual X/Men tho, Non-Human Humanoid Society, SCP, SCPs are human, Technically they aren't since they are something called Meliorem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutGallerySeth/pseuds/PeanutGallerySeth
Summary: The Meliorem are creatures that look very much like humans though they have significant appearance and abilities differences.  The world is in madness due to the Chaos Insurgency, so the SCP Foundation, a rival organization which contains unstable Meliorem, decides to recruit willing (and not so willing) Meliorem to form a team to fight the Insurgency.This is the story of how a doctor (049), a mechanic (173), a cage fighter (682), a runaway (000), a chemist (999), a circus freak (096) and a hacker (079) come together to form a team known as AY-238760214-B.  Known by the members as the Lepers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a disclaimer here, this is a fanfiction in which the SCPs were always "human" and are part of the Meliorem species.   
> This fanfiction also has OCs in it, so turn back if that's not your thing.   
> SCP-000 and other such characters belong to me!   
> The rest are owned by their respective creators and writers. I make no profit from this story.
> 
> Sidenote: This fanfiction is up on Wattpat and will be up on Fanfiction as well.

If Zero had to use one word to describe the facility she lived in, she would have to say it was arbitrarily boring.  Which was certainly a strange way to describe it.  Also, that was _two_ words.  

Regardless, the reason for the near endless amounts of time doing nothing was because the facility she worked and lived in was actually, indeed, a _prison_.

Zero exhaled heavily and turned to look at the computer screen she was previously staring at before her eyes started to hurt and she dozed off into day-dreaming.  She eyed the report she was reading.  It was another report regarding a mission she did not even participate in, though the higher ups in the Foundation gave her this privilege as so that she would not be bored.

Now, you're probably wondering why I glossed over the fact that, indeed, the facility she was staying at was a prison.  Well, the reason was simple, Zero simply wasn't a prisoner.  While the agents of this strange Foundation had caught her sleeping on a bench and had taken her, they did ask if she wanted to stay with them when she arrived.

Zero decided to stay, seeing as they did nothing but help her out ever since that cold winter night in that park.  And because really, she had no where else to go.  It had been two years since the day they took her in.  And eventually she realized why.

The SCP Foundation was responsible for containing and imprisoning unstable and/or harmful Meliorem.  While Zero wasn't harmful or unstable, she herself had a different purpose for them.  Her parents were famous for their protesting against a potential war between the Meliorem and Humans at the time and they had worked for the Foundation.  

It was confirmed to Zero that her mother was not killed in a car crash like how everyone said she had, but she had been assassinated by a rival anarchist organization called the Chaos Insurgency, a Meliorem extremist group who wanted humans eradicated. 

Zero continued to look over the report and finished reading it before closing the document and shutting the laptop.  The mission this containment team was on was a mission to contain a very dangerous Meliorem.  He had been running rampant for a while and was killing humans due to his unstoppable rage.

This also hadn't been a recent mission, it happened about a year ago.  Though the only reason Zero had any interest in it was because this Meliorem had been the first to _break_ containment.  A feat nobody has ever been able to do before.  Gabriel Jones had broken containment three weeks ago but thankfully was re-contained due to the intervention of a young chemist protege named Damien Joy, a friend of Zero's and fellow Meliorem. 

Damien had the unique ability to bring happiness and to help emotionally distressed people just by touching them, a special slime was produced through his hand pores and it could help emotionally distressed people by making them happy.  Damien, in all the chaos and destruction that Gabriel had caused, had decided to try his ability on Gabriel.  And suffice to say, it worked remarkably well.  Though instead of making the giant man happy, it just calmed him down immensely and helped him release the primal and animalistic behavior he was prone to.

Suffice to say, Damien and Gabriel were kept together when Gabriel proved that he no longer wanted to hurt anyone after Damien touched him.  The duo were currently trying to figure out a way to keep Gabriel from going completely berserk once again without Damien needing to touch him every other second.

Damien had told her about making medication from his own slime for Gabriel to drink every day over the previous night's dinner.  There she had also met Gabriel for the first time, he was very quiet and reserved and avoided gazes like they were the plague.  Though it was kind of hard considering his large size and already bad reputation.  Zero thought that the medication idea was extremely smart and agreed to it.  Gabriel was skeptical though he was willing to try it. 

Zero stood up from the chair and walked over to her piano, a present given to her by a coworker and friend for her birthday.  It was a wonderful gift and Zero thanked him with much gratitude.  She began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". 

As she played, she thought about her own obligations here.  She was a agent who was an interrogator, as her abilities allowed her to make direct eye contact with someone and alter their emotions and behavioral patterns.  This made interrogating prisoners all that much more easier and less tiresome for anyone else as the prisoner would often spill their guts as soon as she made eye contact with her.

Zero frowned and her trail of thought went back to her mother's funeral.  A very sad day for her and many other people she had never even met who showed up to it.  A lot of them she met recently as they were friends of her mother's.  She also remembered seeing a man, hiding behind some trees and looking very somber and sad.  He was old and looked tired and heartbroken all at the same time.  When he realized she had noticed him, they stared at each other and then he disappeared as a person passed by her line of sight of him.  She hadn't seen him since.

When she realized the song had ended, she stood up from the stool and walked out of her quarters and into a long and white hallway of the facility.  She decided to pay a visit to a... close friend of hers.  The hallway was currently empty as most people were working and this was a floor for living quarters. 

She walked over to an elevator and pressed the button to go down.  When it arrived, she walked into it and pressed floor 15.  It began it's descend deeper into the earth to said floor.  About 15 seconds later, she arrived and the doors opened and Zero stepped out and into a hallway which wasn't so empty.  While it wasn't full, multiple people still walked back and forth to different areas of the floor and Zero soon joined them, walking down to one of the last doors, where there wasn't many people.

She opened door 63 with her level 3 keycard and entered.  She walked into an observatory and noticed that it was dark, meaning that there was something going on in the operating room.  Zero approached the window from where she could see the operating room and looked at her best friend along with three other doctors preforming an open heart surgery.  She watched him, Edward Kingston, with hope.  

Edward Kingston had been hired by the SCP Foundation when nobody would hire his talented hands due to prejudice.  He wasn't exactly human after all.  And dear readers, I know what you are thinking: "He must be a Meliorem, right?"

To which I would answer, yes, he was.  Edward had the ability to do magnificent things with the human body, healing even the most impossible of injuries and conditions.  He was in the process of trying to find a cure for sexually transmitted diseases and was on the verge of finding it.  His next project, he told her, would be even more ambitious if he succeeded with this one.

Zero and Edward had met about a year ago when he was first hired.  They had bumped into each other, literally, and from there on, their friendship took off.  Nobody was quite sure why, the two were quite different.  Though despite it, they found that they were interesting to the other.  Zero was fascinated with medical procedures of all sorts that he could do and Edward was interested in her own abilities, being her stare and her strong telekinesis.  Most Meliorem could do telekinesis though Zero's was particularly strong. 

Regardless, Zero watched him work on the patient with his colleagues.  And she smiled when they managed to pull out an awful looking growth from the heart and put it into a clean and decontaminated jar, then sealing it tightly.  

Edward did the honor and removed his surgical glove to touch the edges of the open dissection, trailing his fingers down it, to which the cut began to heal and close on it's own.  The three other doctors all watched in amazement and so did Zero.  His amazing talent always seemed to awe all who would be given the chance to see it. 

Edward then removed his surgical mask and said something inaudible to the three other doctors.  Two of them nodded and began to move the surgical bed to the door to exit the operating room.  Two seconds later, Zero heard a whoosh of a door opening and out came the surgical bed with the patient on top, pushing it was the two doctors who nodded to Edward.  They noticed her but said nothing and instead just left the room itself. 

After them came the other doctor, an older one who saw Zero, nodding politely (to which Zero nodded back with a slight smile) and then left Room 63, with Zero watching him leave.

"I apologize for not being here to formally welcome you to my work-space, Zila."  An English accent broke the short silence and Zero turned to the door to the operating room to see Edward standing right outside of it.  She smiled happily and shook her head.

"Nonsense!  You had work to do.  And I imagine that man was in bad condition."  She assured and Edward smiled back at her happily.  

"I know, but you're my closest friend here, Zila.  I should be able to at least say 'hello'."  He chuckled and Zero smiled more.  His laugh was rich and deep, though very soothing to the ears.  She giggled.

"But regardless, if you're curious, the man had a strange growth attacking his aorta and closing off blood circulation.  I'm glad he was taken in by my colleagues and myself.  I fear otherwise he would not have survived.  And I need to look at this strange thing."  He explained, lifting the jar for her to see with his telekinesis.  

Zero examined the strange thing with a disgusted expression. She noticed immediately how black it was, with putrid and short tendrils and small beady looking white warts on its surface.  It twitched and wiggled in the jar, obviously still alive. 

When she finished examining it, Edward took the jar from her and placed it on a shelf, out of reach.  Edward smiled back at her and approached her.  The two embraced and he rested his chin on top of her head, as she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling it slightly.

Edward laughed slightly and Zero smiled widely.  The two pulled away and Edward kissed her forehead affectionately.  Edward took her hand in his, rubbing her outer hand with his thumb slowly.  They stared at each other and Edward used his other hand to play with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. 

"Zila..."  He said softly and Zero blushed slightly.  He would be the only one to have the honor to use her old name, because when he said it, it wasn't out of false care or annoyance.  Also, it sounded very nice when he used it. 

Zero pulled away from him and pulled him to the door, making him release her hair from his fingers.  Edward smirked and followed her.

"Dinner?"  He asked

"Dinner."  She reaffirmed. 


	2. Dinner to Remember

When Zero and Edward got to the nearest mess hall, they found Damien and Gabriel on the far left side of the cafeteria, where nobody sat.  For obvious reasons. 

The two grabbed trays and got their food before sitting down with Damien and Gabriel.

"Hi Damien, Gabriel!"  Zero greeted before sitting down across from the two, followed by Edward.  Gabriel only gave her a slightly confused look before nodding once and avoiding her eyes.  While Damien was much more talkative.

"Hey Zero!  How are you?"  Damien asked, and Zero smiled.

"I'm doing very well!  I brought Dr. Kingston here for dinner."  She replied happily and turned her head to meet Edward's eyes, who looked at her and then at Gabriel, cutting straight to the point. 

"I read the report.  It is rather jarring with how young Damien managed to tame you by touching you.  I would like to offer my assistance in finding a way to prevent another burst of rage."  Edward offered and Gabriel looked rather puzzled but thankful.

"Um... thanks...?"  He replied, slightly uneasy, though he certainly appreciated the offered help.  Damien took the offer with much more vigor.

"Oh, thanks, Doctor!  That would be great!"  He said, a big smile on his face.  Edward gave him a genuine half smile.

"So!  Who's willing to bet that Dr. Kondraki is going to get pranked?"  Damien asked and Zero laughed.

"What?  By whom?"  She asked, thinking of possible candidates.

"By Elmer and Jinx."  Damien replied, nonchalantly yet with a small smirk.

Zero thought so, after all, the Red and Yellow Twins were very notorious for playing harmless pranks and being quite irritating.  They were identical twins who could move really fast and despite being only 7-years-old, were very smart and amazing at rollerblading.  Many often saw them ripping around the Facility, either on roller blades or on feet, throwing confetti at people or playing ridiculously elaborate pranks.  

Once they managed to prank Dr. Cool.  For the whole day.  With door traps, covering him in sprinkles, drawing all over the walls of his private quarters with permanent markers (how they managed to even get in and not alert anyone, nobody knew), shooting him in the face with strawberry jam, putting an alarm next to his bed at 4 in the morning, with impossibly loud music (which everyone could hear in half a mile radius).  Understandably, he was beyond pissed.  However, the duo were never caught, despite everyone but Cool knowing it was them.  It had become an inside joke among many of the researchers whenever Dr. Cool wasn't around.   

Zero nodded, a smirk on her face.  "All right.  I'll take that bet.  5 dollars for Dr. Kondraki to get pranked sometime tomorrow."  She replied and Damien smirked and nodded, shaking her hand. 

"Today."  Damien said and Zero squinted her eyes at him, she found this suspicious.  How did he even know about any of this..?  

"FUCK!!!"  A scream rang through the mess hall and everyone turned their gaze to somewhere in the center of the cafeteria, where Dr. Kondraki had stood up and was gulping down water like a madman and panting fast whenever he wasn't drinking.  He didn't even care that he looked ridiculous as he ran out, eager to find something to help his poor burning mouth.

Two sets of giggles approached the table where the four Meliorem where sitting and suddenly two children sat on each side of Damien, giggling like madmen.  One was dressed in full red and was female while the other in full yellow and was male, the girl had red hair while the boy had yellow hair.  Though their most distinguishing features were their eyes, and this gave away the fact that they were Meliorem.  They each only had one eye, looking very much like cyclopes.  The color was the same, being a dark orange. 

Damien gave Zero a look and Zero frowned at him.  He had planned this, and Zero sighed, pulling out 5 dollars from her pocket and giving it to Damien, who took it happily.  

"You planned this?"  Edward asked, very affronted with the setup.  Damien nodded with a gleeful smile.  

"Duh, captain obvious!"  Elmer answer.

"We certainly did!"  Jinx added.

Edward shook his head and pressed his fingers to his temple, while Gabriel gave Damien a surprised look, not expecting this.  Zero was none too pleased with loosing money to a scheming teenager (one who she never expected to do that) and his little assistants. 

"You don't bet like that, Damien.  You have to be fair when you bet and not know if something will happen or not."  Edward scolded and Damien shrugged, smiling.

"You snooze, you lose."  Damien smiled and Edward shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, that wasn't very fair, Twinsies."  A new and sassy voice entered the conversation as everyone turned their heads to see a young man with deep cracks in his skin, sandy blonde messy hair, red and green circle tattoos on his face, with dark eyes and grey scleras, wearing a pale hoodie and black jeans with green converse.  He had his elbow on the table and was resting his chin in the palm on his hand, he wore a rather smug look. 

Elmer and Jinx suddenly looked nervous, they very clearly recognized this new face and were scared.

"Um... hey, Sawyer...  How ya doing?"  Elmer asked, getting close to his sister as a nervous grin appeared on their faces.

'Sawyer', apparently, grinned evilly and approached the duo, a nasty look in his eyes.  "Yeah... and you've been naughty children... and you know what happens to naughty children...?'

Elmer and Jinx were petrified as Sawyer leaned in close and grinned, finishing his sentence:  "They get eaten!"  He said, baring his cat-like jaws at them.  They screamed and skedaddled away, beyond terrified.  As they ran, Sawyer laughed like a maniac, their running greatly amusing him.

Zero was approaching him, giving him a nasty look, ready to give this guy a piece of her mind, though Edward held her back and approached Sawyer himself:  "That wasn't very nice, Sawyer.  They are just children you know."

"Yeah, I know."  Sawyer stretched his arms out, replying with no remorse, "Still fun to watch them squirm and run." 

"Edward, you know this guy?"  Zero asked, confused and slightly disappointed.

Edward gave her a slightly nervous smile, "Yes, this is Sawyer Jack Wolfbard.  A Meliorem who was captured after doing some... drug trafficking.  And he is a mechanic."  Edward explained and introduced.

Zero, Gabriel and Damien gave the newcomer strange looks and Sawyer smirked.  "What?  I know I'm sexy but I can't be that irresistible."  Sawyer replied brassily and everyone stopped staring.

"Anyways, I gotta race.  I need to finish up this little project a techy-dude gave to me.  Something about... hmm, hacking the pentagon?"  He said jokingly and when everyone blinked, he was gone.  

"What a strange guy."  Damien said, slightly lost.

Gabriel nodded.  "Yeah... gave me the creeps." 

And for the rest of the evening, they ate and talked about daily things and there were no more weird and strange interruptions. 

Edward retired for the night early and Damien and Gabriel went back to Damien and Dr. Light's lab, to do more research, as he said.  And Zero, she stayed up to play more music in her quarters until late in the evening...

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!


End file.
